Randy (REWRITTEN)
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Based on 'Carrie', Randy Boggs is picked on at school, and abused at home by his ultra-religious mother. One day, he discovers he has telekinetic powers and he learns how to use them. One day, he's offered to go to prom with the most beautiful monster in the senior class. And it will also be a total nightmare. Part II in the Book Report Trilogy. Rated T.


** A/N: I'm doing a re-write of this story because the first time I tried to write this story I kinda lost the urge to write it because I didn't have enough characters to play the right roles in this. Also, I re-read the book, saw MU, and watched the re-make of the movie that was based off the book not too long ago in October (I really loved the remake) Like I said in the last description for the first story, Randy will be in Carrie's position. If anyone has seen 'Carrie' (Re-make or original, it doesn't matter) or read the book by Stephen King, you will know what to expect from this story. Also, this is the second time I'm doing a fic based off a Stephen King novel crossed over with Monsters inc/university. So, here we go! Enjoy!**

Randy walked out of his English class with his best buddy Mike, they had to do a book report on one book of their choice, so they could do their favorite books.

The minute they got to their dorm room, Mike told Randy he was doing his report on the science-fiction novel 'Ender's Game' by Orson Scott Card. Randy didn't tell his roommate which book he was doing for his report. The minute Mike fell asleep, Randy sneaked out of bed and looked underneath his pillow and pulled out his favorite book. The book was called 'Carrie' by Stephen King.

"God, I love this book" Randy said. The minute his cousin gave it to him for Christmas one year, he couldn't stop reading it. He even saw the movie adaptation of it when it came out not too long ago, and he liked that too. Randy then looked to his clock to see it was very late. He put the book back under his pillow and went to sleep.

"Boggs! Boggs!" he heard. He then woke up to see Ms. Shumway, his teacher he had for Scaring 101, in shorts, and a blue tank top. And Mike and Sulley, as well as all his classmates were in a pool wearing speedos and swimming tops. Sulley wore a purple speedo and black swimming top, Mike wore a black speedo and a red swimming cap, and all his peers were looking at him. in the middle of a pool was a volley-ball net. Randy looked down to see himself wearing a black speedo and he his fronds were covered by a blue swimming cap.

"C'mon, get in the game" said Ms. Shumway. Randy got up off the bench and dipped one of his feet into the water.

"Brr" Randy said, shaking his foot off and got into the pool. Sulley knelt over to Mike and whispered.

"Is Ms. Shumway serious right now?" asked the blue behemoth. Mike just shrugged. Randy entered the water.

"Randy, you serve first" Ms. Shumway said as she tossed Randy the ball. Randy caught the ball.

"Let's play!" shouted Ms. Shumway and then blew the whistle. Randy tossed the ball in the air and hit it with the back of his fist and it didn't go over the net. It did hit Sulley in the back of the head though.

"Ow!" cried Sulley as he rubbed where Randy hit him with the ball by accident.

"Grow a pair, Sulley. Randy didn't mean to hit you, it was an accident" Ms. Shumway said. Randy twirled his foot in the water feeling super guilty.

"I'm sorry" said Randy. Sulley didn't say anything and looked away and over to Mike. Ms. Shumway blew the whistle again and shouted.

"Alright boys, hit the showers" said Ms. Shumway. The boys all took their swim caps off, but waited until they got to the locker room to take their speedos off. Randy tried to talk to Sulley and Mike because there was something really odd going on.

"Sulley, do you even know what's going on here?" asked Randy.

"Just stay away from me" Sulley said and walked ahead. Mike just stayed silent. When they were in the locker room, they took their speedos off and got into the showers. Randy was scrubbing himself free from the chlorinated water. Soon, he saw something on the bar of soap that wasn't supposed to be there, it was his old scales. He was shedding. He looked down to see scales falling off. He ran over to Sulley and Brock Pearson.

"Help me! Please!" begged Randy. Brock then threw his towel at Randy and he moved back. Randy slipped and fell to the floor on a small puddle of water and fell to the ground.

"Hey, look everyone! Lizard boy's shedding!" shouted Mike as he threw a roll of wet toilet paper at his head. Sulley then threw his Peanut butter and jelly sandwich at Randy's face. Everyone was now throwing stuff at Randy. Randy was now backed up in the corner, and endured as several of peers, even his friends were throwing things at him. Mike and Sulley actually backed up because they felt bad and saw how badly they were treating Randy, people were even filming themselves tormenting on their phones. Ms. Shumway came into the locker room and saw everyone except Mike and Sulley picking on Randy.

"What is going on here?" asked Ms. Shumway.

"Randy's just shedding" Sulley answered. Ms. Shumway then made her way through the crowd and saw Randy in a fetal position in the corner.

"Stop it! Right now!" Ms. Shumway shouted. She walked over to Randy with a towel in her hand and placed the towel over the whimpering lizard's shoulders.

"Randy, please calm down. You're just shedding that's all, some monsters have to go through this, that's all" Ms. Shumway tried to comfort Randy. Randy just screamed with his hands on his head and a light bulb on the ceiling exploded into shards of broken glass in shards. Everyone was staring in shock, put their phones away and stopped picking on Randy.

"Show's over! Leave!" shouted Ms. Shumway. Everyone backed away except for Mike and Sulley.

"That goes for you boys, too" said Ms. Shumway. They left looking at Randy totally defenseless.

Moments later, Randy was in the principals office. Dean Barbara was in the office and Ms. Shumway sat right next to them.

"Randy, what did those boys do to you?" asked Dean Barbara. Randy didn't speak. Ms. Shumway placed a hand on his back.

"It's okay, you don't have to defend them, what they did was unforgivable" said Ms. Shumway. Dean Barbara spoke again.

"Julia, I want you to give them the discipline they need for what they did. Make the punishment fit the crime" he said. Ms. Shumway nodded. The Dean then looked to Randy.

"Randy, in regards to this we have to call your mother and tell her what happened" said the Dean.

"No" Randy said shaking his head and shivering. He then realized what he was going on, he was dreaming about him in 'Carrie' and he was in Carrie's position. He knew that Carrie's mother was a psychopath in the book, and now he would be suffering all those exact same things Carrie did.

"Honey, I know we've had issues with your mother ever since we told her she can't home-school you anymore, but regardless, we have to tell her" Ms. Shumway said.

"NO!" shouted Randy. The water jug sitting by the Dean's desk exploded into glass shards and the water was soaked into the carpet. The two of them except for Randy were shocked and wondered why this happened.

Soon, Randy's mother, a slim maroon lizard with sharper tipped fronds came into the room.

"Come on, Randy. Let's go home" said his mother. Randy didn't hesitate and got up from his seat. Mike and Sulley watched as Randy and his mother left the school feeling super awful for what they did to Randy, they picked on him when all the other students were.

When Randy and his mom were outside the school, everyone who was picking on him were showing the video they filmed in the locker room to their friends and people were laughing.

"Sinners" Randy's mother muttered spitefully. The two of them then got into the car and drove away.

**A/N: Yeah, that was pretty intense and harsh wasn't it? But that's what happened in 'Carrie' (I'm going by the re-make of the movie that I saw, obviously) and the movie and book show us how big of a problem bullying is in this country. Anyways, this is a part of my 'Book Report Trilogy' and it's part II of this. More to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
